Sueño infinito
by Leia Fenix
Summary: Por su seguridad fue criada en el pasado, pero ha llegado la hora de que Naboo reclame a su princesa por derecho, la guerra debe acabar y todas las esperanzas estàn puestas en ella...
1. prologo

_**"sueño infinito"**_

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

Declaimer: Nada de Star Wars me pertenece. Es propiedad de George Lucas. Si fuera así, compartiríamos no solo la fortuna, sino que también la fama XD.

**ANTES DE LEER:**

Antes de que se sumerjan en el mundo futurista necesito hacer un par de aclaraciones importantes:

el fanfic comprende la historia de la Guerra de las Galaxias pero lo que sería desde la película I a la III, el resto de la saga es algo que **NO ocurrirá** en este fic, ya que daré un giro a todo lo que compete en el futuro desde el nacimiento de los mellizos.

La historia comienza en un mundo alterno, sin embargo no pasara mucho para que regresar al mundo futurista.

Finalmente si tienen más dudas no duden en preguntar en un rr, en todo caso confío en que a lo largo de la historia podrán entender los sucesos por si solos…

Finalmente para todos mis aventureros y seres nocturnos como yo **carpe noctum**

_Dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Raffaella, por siempre tener la fe puesta en mi, en que algún día contaría mi pequeño secreto…gracias por darme el empuje para concluir sueños…_

_Los sueños que siempre voy a compartir contigo…"x siempre le donne"_

**PROLOGO**

Era su tercer o cuarto vaso de champaña.

_Lástima que no durará mucho..._

Se dijo y se la acabó de un sorbo. Tras un segundo de estremecimiento por el alcohol que corría ya por sus venas, levantó la vista al gentío que la rodeaba.

Largos vestidos estrenados por mujeres estiradas, cubiertas de joyas tratando de demostrar de ese modo todo su "glamour" y su más que estable situación económica. Sin duda se exhibían como los trofeos de sus adinerados maridos. Se dispersaban por toda la recepción llenando el aire con sus odiosos olores a exceso de perfume y sus risas estrepitosas. Le recordaron un enjambre de mosquitos invasores.

_Si, eso son...insectos_

Tomó otra copa de champaña de la bandeja del garzón y la intercambió por la ya vacía. Solo había ido a la exposición de cuadros porque se trataba de la de su mejor amigo, pero tales fiestas glamorosas, donde participar en ellas implicaba ser reconocido dentro de lo mejor de la elite y ganarse la atención de todos los medios, ya no llamaban su atención como antaño. Sí, siempre había sido su sueño ser una excelente actriz, la mejor si cabía la posibilidad, pero pertenecer a ese círculo de cínicos la hacía sentirse fuera de rumbo...

Se recordaba de niña, podía inventar una historia en un minuto, le fascinaba leer, cantar y escribir...y sin duda se podía mandar una de sus mejores escenas cuando se trataba de gastarle una broma actuada a sus amigas. había ido tras su sueño, con mucho esfuerzo había logrado convertirse en actriz...pero no era la actriz que siempre había soñado, pese a que todas las apuestas de las grandes películas estaban sobre ella y estaba en boca de todos los críticos del espectáculo...dinero, fama, belleza y una lista de hombres que gustosos compartirían su fortuna.

Entonces por qué aquel que creía sería su futuro, su mundo perfecto se le desmoronaba como un castillo de arena?...se estaba ahogando, se estaba hundiendo en el futuro que ella misma había escogido...

Sin resistir más las fugaces miradas de los invitados sobre ella, se dirigió rauda al baño.

Se abalanzó sobre un lavabo, se arrancó de un tirón los lujosos aretes y los tiró por la cañería. Lo mismo hizo con el collar, sentía que la quemaban...tomó el liso anillo dorado que se encontraba en su dedo anular para hacer lo mismo cuando se detuvo en seco. Lo apretó en un puño y se lo acercó a su corazón. Había sido un regalo de su padre para ella cuando había sido pequeña, le fascinaba el anillo desde que lo había visto, tenía quince brillantes...

recordó con nostalgia todo el tiempo que la había acompañado ese anillo...en la escuela se había transformado en su amuleto de la suerte...y sí que había tenido suerte en cuanto a un digno futuro...aunque...

Recordó los extraños sueños que tenía de niña mientras dormía, aquellas alusiones a un mundo netamente futurista, del cual formaba parte y cumplía un rol fundamental...

Crelló recordar que en algún momento tuvo la oportunidad de pertenecer a aquel mundo...

_Solo eran sueños...Fantasías de niñas..._

Se repetía mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos tratando de recordar algo acerca de los sueños, la reconfortaba tener la sensación de que en ellos se proyectaba feliz...

_Era feliz...tuve la oportunidad de escoger de ser feliz a la fama..._

Lágrimas surcaron sin derecho su rostro. Rabiosa por su infantil reacción abrió la llave del lavabo bruscamente. Se llenó sus manos con agua y la arrojó a su rostro tratando de espantar junto con el maquillaje tan locas ideas que habían invadido aquella noche su mente.

Sabía que la carrera que había seguido tenía su precio...

_La soledad...así estoy, sola sin amante más que el dinero, sin un acompañante más que los estilistas y la tropa de cínicos que me espera afuera..._

Inevitablemente volvió a llorar. Su presente la dejaba sin energías, la hundía día a día y ya no podía ocultárselo a si misma, ya no podía escapar del sentimiento de angustia que la invadía. Continuó arrojándose agua y logró sacar todo el maquillaje...

_Pensar que se demoraron horas los estilistas..._

Se mordió su labio inferior aguantando una sonrisa

_Que pensarían ahora si me vieran?_

Se soltó el elegante moño que sostenía su castaña oscura melena. Con una apariencia más salvaje, fuera de la estética que reinaba en la fiesta, se dispuso a escapar... sería su primer paso fuera de ese sueño equivocado que había cumplido.

Hizo caso omiso al chofer que insistía en que esperara a que trajeran su auto.

La fría lluvia de octubre en New York que caía sobre su rostro y se le calaba hasta los huesos.

El traje de noche, ahora empapado, comenzaba a pesarle. Caminaba sin detenerse hacia su piso ubicado en un lujoso barrio residencial.

_Tengo que encontrarlo...solo eso me puede salvar_

No se preocupó en evitar un grueso rastro de agua con lodo lanzado por la velocidad de un auto. Su mente solo quería encontrar.

Tropezó en uno de los escalones de mármol de la entrada del edificio. El conserje la ayudó a ponerse nuevamente de pie y la llevó del brazo al interior del hall. Sin dar respuestas tomó rápidamente el ascensor. Entró a su oscuro departamento, tan lúgubre como su vida... lo relacionó con ella, aunque se vieran elegantes, por dentro estaban _vacíos_...

Se abalanzó bajo su cama, de donde sacó tres polvorientas cajas.

Tiene que estar acá...sé que lo embalé junto con los cuadernos de la universidad.

Con curiosos dedos habría las cajas lanzando por el aire cuadernos, libros, fotografías, cartas, recuerdos hasta que se detuvo de golpe. Cuidadosamente extrajo un cuadernillo tapizado en papel volantín con tonos tierra y verde, las letras doradas de la tapa cantaban...

"sueño infinito"

Por su cabello se deslizaban gruesas gotas de agua que al caer sobre su rostro se confundían con sus lágrimas. Con manos temblorosas abrió con cuidado el cuadernillo, como si fuera un objeto de lo más delicado. Leía línea tras línea sin detenerse, desesperada buscando una respuesta, algo que la consolara y la sacara de aquel vacío. Al cabo de dos horas ya lo había leído todo. Pero su respuesta no había llegado. Rendida a la angustia, dejó que la invadiera, que llegara a cada poro de su cuerpo...y lloró... lloró como nunca había llorado, con desesperación, con anhelo.

Pero pronto el llanto fue reemplazado por la rabia. Sentía que había perdido el control de su vida, y como siempre que no encajaba en ella. Ahí estaba otra vez _no encajaba en esa vida._ Sentía que estaba en la época y en el lugar equivocado. Quería volver al sitio de sus sueños donde, aunque fuera en sueños se había sentido completa y aceptada, _feliz..._

En un exceso de rabia se sacó de golpe el anillo, y reteniéndolo fuerte entre sus dedos, lo golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo mientras gritaba enardecida...

-¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! ¡POR FAVOR SACAME DE AQUÍ!-

Pero sus palabras iban muriendo en sus labios. Una luz cegadora llenó la habitación.

-¡Leia...es Leia, ha vuelto, ha vuelto!- gritaba una voz que acompañaba la luz.

**CONTINUARÀ…**


	2. primer capítulo: un amanecer inusual

"**sueño infinito"**

_**por: Leia Fenix**_.

**capítulo uno: un amanecer inusual.**

se revolvió nuevamente inquieta entre las sábanas de su cama. La luz grisácea de la fría mañana de otoño comenzaba a colarse por las cortinas. Rendida ante sus esfuerzos en vano por intentar quedarse nuevamente dormida, comenzó a levantarse perezosamente.

_Mi cumpleaños_

Recordó al abrir de un tirón las cortinas. Observó su reflejo en el largo espejo de pie antiguo que había heredado de su abuela. La mirada que le devolvió el espejo ya no era el de una niña... era el de una adolecente de quince años. Su cuerpo ya no era una tabla, poco a poco tomaba forma y sin duda eso comenzaba a gustarle. A pesar de sus años, y de que la mayoría de sus amigas ya los tuvieran, ella no tenía novio. No era algo que la apesadumbrara, para nada, tenía la esperanza de toda chica de que algún día llegaría el correcto sin tener que buscarlo.

El timbre de la bicicleta del cartero la sobresaltó sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Ya bajo el agua de una ducha caliente comenzó a sentirse mejor. Le encantaba esa rutina matutina. No había nada que la relajara más y la ayudara a olvidar que una ducha caliente. El vapor acariciaba su rostro y las gotas de agua hacían una competencia recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Una vez fuera de la ducha, abrió más la ventana del baño para liberar el ambiente del espeso vapor. Comenzó a cepillarse su castaño cabello oscuro, largo hasta los hombros y con una toalla comenzó a quitarse el exceso de humedad, cuando unas extrañas luces enceguesedoras llenaron el baño por unos segundos.

Con el corazón casi saliéndose por la boca y los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que aprisionaba la toalla entre sus dedos, reunió todo su valor para asomarse a la ventana y averiguar la causa de tan inusual suceso.

No había nada nuevo. Sus ojos recorrieron el tejado del vecino...nada inusual.

_La falta de sueño _se reprochó

Aunque no le gustaba para nada, aquella mañana se había propuesto salir a trotar. Ella y los deportes no se llevaban bien. Siempre había significado un estado de peligro para ella. Era sumamente destartalada cuando se trataba de correr, y no faltaba la dolorosa punzada en el costado que no tardaba en llegar a los pocos minutos de trote. Para la formación de equipos en clases de deporte, siempre la escogían última...y no culpaba a sus compañeros, no era nada útil o de ayuda...por el contrario, generalmente tenían que trabajar doble, jugando y salvándola a ella de los pelotazos.

Terminó de abrocharse sus tenis y se acomodo el buzo. Se miró una última vez al espejo

-y bien... ¿cómo me veo?- se dijo para si misma soltando una carcajada

Pero se quedó de piedra al creer escuchar en su oído un -_te ves hermosa-_ .

Giró en busca del emisor sabiendo que se encontraba sola en su habitación.

Reprochó a la voz de su conciencia por ser tan egocéntrica...porque había sido la voz de su conciencia cierto?

Adoraba el otoño. Sin duda alguna era su mes favorito...y era una coincidencia agradable que su cumpleaños se encontrara en esa época del año.

La acera se vestía de rojos, anaranjados y amarillos de las hojas caídas de los árboles. La fría humedad chocaba contra su rostro. Su pulso ya comenzaba a tener un ritmo más acelerado y en sus mejillas comenzaba a arremolinarse un ligero rubor. Su boca despedía un hilo de vaho. Su cabello sujeto en una coleta flotaba en el aire.

Luego de un rato, y ya con sus famosos achaques físicos encima, considerando más que suficiente ejercicio por el día, regresó a su casa. En el retorno se encontró con el esquicito olor del pasto recién cortado, pero ese no fue nada comparado con el del café que se encontró al llegar a su casa, lo que provocó que sus tripas comenzaran a protestar un desayuno merecido.

Absorta en su tarea de ingerir alimento, no se percató del inusual ambiente que la rodeaba.

Ya no estaba el ruido de la televisión con las películas del viejo oeste que le gustaban tanto a su padre por las mañanas, ni la ducha de su madre inmediatamente después de la de ella, o las protestas de su hermano más pequeño para que no lo levantaran aún de la cama, ni la cumbia matutina en la cocina que le guastaba a su nana de toda la vida mientras asía las tareas de la casa...

Y por qué no...El feliz cumpleaños con el que la despertaban cada año.

Un extraño sonido metálico en el patio trasero la devolvió a la realidad. Lo siguieron unas silenciosas protestas y una discusión a filo de volumen de voces roncas, seguramente de hombres.

Entonces todo comenzó a tomar forma y significado en su cabeza, lo que disparó la alarma _de peligro..._

Algo no andaba bien. Sin atreverse a gritar los nombres de sus padres por miedo a provocar alguna reacción de los extraños dueños de las voces, salió sigilosamente de la cocina. Tomó el teléfono celular que se encontraba en su mesita de noche y se ocultó tras el escritorio de su padre. En el recorrido hasta su escondite, no había logrado visualizar a ninguno de los habitantes de la casa.

Estaba sola

Ya en su escondite se dispuso a marcar el número de emergencias cuando una fugaz idea invadió su mente...tal vez se trataba de una fiesta sorpresa. Conociendo lo excéntrica que resultaba muchas veces su familia no le extrañó...pero su presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien le gano a la idea.

Cuando sus temblorosos dedos se disponían a marcar, una mano se cerró fuertemente contra su boca. Abrió desorbitadamente sus ojos almendrados por el terror.

su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar instintivamente ante la amenaza, queriendo deshacerse de esa fuerte mano que le atrapaba su grito de pánico y de ese abrazo por la espalda que la mantenía inmovilizada. Trataba de zafarse como podía, pegaba patadas al aire y automáticamente había llevado sus manos sobre la mano que tapaba sus labios para enterrar las uñas en la carne del extraño. Éste con un gemido de dolor, pero aguantando en su cometido de mantener a la chica bajo control, percatándose de lo escurridiza que era, se vio en la obligación de abrazarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo para inmovilizarla, alzándola ligeramente del suelo.

Ella chocó entonces con un torso duro y firme. Supo que era en vano luchar contra su imposibilitado intento de escapatoria. Sólo gastaba más energías. El extraño la llevó al primer piso, alzándola de vez en cuando teniendo que aguantar su peso, ya que ella no pensaba en colaborar, negándose a caminar manteniendo sus pies inertes. El extraño no dejaba de taparle la boca. Nuevamente en la cocina, se percató de que el extraño la llevaba hacia el patio de atrás, donde minutos antes había escuchado las voces. Una vez frente a la puerta, sintió el tibio aliento de su agresor chocando contra su oreja acompañado de jadeos producto del esfuerzo...

-¿Pu...puedes abrir la puerta por favor?-

Ella cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas esperando a que la golpeara o algo parecido, porque no estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Para su sorpresa el extraño suspiró al ver una negativa por parte de ella, y sin flaquear en el fuerte abrazo con que la sostenía susurro a su oído…

-Qué más da…después de todo igual te vas a enterar…-

Pero nada la había preparado para lo siguiente que observó. Con una cara entre terror y evidente curiosidad observó como la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a girarse lentamente, como si una mano invisible la moviera…

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando el extraño la alzó nuevamente del suelo aún manteniendo su mano férrea encarcelando sus labios y juntos atravesaron la puerta.

Si el reciente acontecimiento parecía inexplicable el siguiente fue más que un verdadero enigma.

De unos cuatro metros de altura, paredes revestidas como el plata de los espejos y con una forma parecida a los aviones de guerra, una nave espectacular que cabía solo en su imaginación ocupaba el patio trasero. En fila frente a lo que ella pensaba sería la "puerta" de acceso, se encontraban tres hombres con extrañas vestiduras…uno era su padre, lo reconocería incluso disfrazado con su panza rechoncha y su cabello rubio entrecano. La observaba con sus ojos celestes como el cielo de verano y una sonrisa quebrada. Había estado llorando, se le notaba en el tono rojizo que circundaba sus hermosos ojos. A su derecha un hombre moreno que suponía de cercana edad a la de su padre. Entre sus vestiduras quedaba a la vista un cinturón tan extraño como su ropa, en el cual portaba cantidades de extraños objetos. El tercero era sin lugar a dudas su hermano…extrañamente ya no parecía tan pequeño

_Es ese maldito disfraz que lleva puesto _se dijo para si misma.

El extraño la condujo al interior de la nave forcejeando por los últimos esfuerzos de la chica por resistirse. La sentó en un extraño asiento mientras el resto de la comitiva ingresaba a la nave. Con asombro observó que el asiento frente a ella lo ocupaba su madre quién le regalaba una sonrisa de aliento…aunque aquella aparente felicidad no llegaba a sus castaños ojos. Solo entonces dejo de luchar. Se dejó hacer mientras observaba como con habilidad el extraño de cabello castaño (solo eso alcanzaba a ver) ataba el arnés alrededor de su cuerpo con extrañas vueltas. Acabó rápidamente y solo entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Se perdió en unos ojos azules indescriptibles como el mar tan turbio y tan profundo a ratos. Él le retuvo la mirada por unos instantes tratando de descifrar la impresión de ella a través de la mueca de su cara. Solo entonces él le regaló una espléndida sonrisa que iluminaba su guapo rostro al comprender. Inevitablemente ella sintió un extraño calor en su rostro y sabiendo de que seguramente estaba roja como un tomate desvió la mirada nuevamente a su madre.

_Esa mirada me basta como regalo de cumpleaños_… pensó aún abochornada mientras observaba a su madre. Sentía que a momentos enrojecía más y más ya que él mantenía su postura en cuclillas frente a ella y podía sentir el peso de sus ojos azules aún en ella.

Decidida a enfrentar sus "estúpidos temores" y la sensación de sentirse intimidada, le devolvió una mirada de reproche, solo para volverse a encontrar con la espléndida sonrisa de él que ésta vez se hizo escuchar en una fuerte carcajada.

-Tan fierecilla que me saliste- manteniendo su escrutinio en ella se sobó la mano que le había herido con furiosos rasguños- Comprendo lo que debes estar sintiendo…pero todo tiene una explicación. Por ahora creo que es importante que sepas que NO estas en peligro- sonrió fugazmente…seguramente recordando el dolor de su mano-El resto se irá aclarando todo a su debido tiempo-

Se incorporó de un salto aún sosteniendo la mirada de confusión y furia de ella.

-Por cierto…feliz cumpleaños…emm…Eileen- se volvió aún con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y se dirigió a un extremo de la nave en donde se encontraban los comandos para pilotearla junto con el hombre moreno.

-Todo listo para el despegue- dijo una voz masculina a la derecha de la chica que ella supo reconocer como la de su padre.

-Descansa Eileen, tenemos un largo viaje, pero cuando lleguemos supongo que querrás saber muchas cosas- le dijo el chico guapo girándose en su asiento mientras le regalaba una renovada sonrisa.

-Dígame Elle por favor…y sí demasiadas preguntas diría yo- ella continuó ocupando un tono de reproche que se entremezclaba con su molestia a que le ocultaran cosas, sobre todo cosas que traían sucesos tan inusuales como aquel. Sabiendo de que el tratarlo de "usted", aún sabiendo de que el chico no tendría muchos más años que ella, mantendría la distancia.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo cerca de su oreja. Se volteó rápidamente a su derecha para ver reclinado a su padre cerca de ella y con un extraño objeto en la mano del cuál salía una imperceptible aguja. Recordando su fobia a las agujas no pudo evitar la mueca de horror que dibujó su rostro.

-Esto te ayudará a que duermas, no quiero que todavía entres en un estado de shock.- Le dijo su padre con tono sereno.

Luchaba para que los párpados no se le cerraran, pero la sustancia corría rápida por sus venas. Se reprochó a si misma el echo de aquello…si su corazón no latiera tan rápido por la presencia de aquél chico…pero sus parpados se rindieron y en medio de la oscuridad fue perdiendo la conciencia con el suave ronroneo de la voz de él marcando su posición por el radio.

**Notas de la autora:**

Chachachachammmm… eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado…jaja me imagino sus caras…un enorme signo de interrogación, pero ya verán como de a poco todo se va aclarando y saliendo a la luz.

Se que muchos no leen esta clase de fanfic, pero en todo caso como siempre digo, lo hago SOLO por diversión y por hacer feliz a mi mejor amiga…

TKM raffa…gracias por darme el empuje a continuar

Si dejas un rr me alegrarás con creses este 2008 que ha empezado realmente MAL…

En fin no aburro más …bye Leia Fenix


End file.
